creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChaoZStrider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChaoZStrider page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 07:11, April 8, 2012 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 06:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Just an idea I had an idea for another Collab pasta, find me in chat if you are interested. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 15:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you go? You haven't been on chat in forever, you alright man? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 07:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) i love your profile pic!!! i <3 vocaloid AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 23:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 23:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Mod I'm sorry this is so late, but congratz on mod, you deserve it! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Bitch You better get some fucking wifi in be in chat soon or so help me I will burn all the bacon and throw it into the ocean. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Dick Sword, when ya getting wifi back? I miss you ;~; Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) The feels I feel. Well at least I will be able to see you. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I bother you with this, but I've already had two days of being banned of chat. May you PLEASE, PLEASE, unban me. I choose not to be that lonely for so long. BTW, how do you post stories on the Article List? CreepyNoodles01 (talk) 23:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC)CreepyNoodles01 Hey Chao, I have a question. How long am I banned from chat for? As far as I know, I only broke the caps and stretching rules. I'm just curious cuz, ya know, I don't wanna be banned forever. (The Raven Kid (talk) 21:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC)) Ok thanks. I am sorry for breaking those rules though. I acted without thinking. I assure you it will never happen again. (The Raven Kid (talk) 01:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC)) Hello! Just wanted to say hi. Also hope everyone and everything in life is going well cuz you're one of my favorite Mods here. ~Peace and cupcakes~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 01:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) strider will you undo my ban, sarah made it a 3 day ban and i think that was completely unfair considering you and lol skelly only did two hour bans will you plz remove it (jeffsson) What the fuck's up with Evra? What the fuck man!?!?!? They're getting all up on me because I'm standing up for HeWhoDiedHere and Sectoid Sectoid needs help with a wiki and Critic is being an ass, I tell critic to stop and Evra goes and fucking gets all over my fucking back! Bans me for that shit. See if I ever get the fuck back on here man. I'm sorry. I appreciate that ya did what you could, but this site is too fucking one sided and stands up for all the wrong people. He, Evra, has a personal vendetta right now, I didn't sass him didn't violate any rules, he didn't kick-warn me, or do anything. YEAH, I fucking question this. Gonna take it to Reading. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 05:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid''']] 17:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Please un ban me Hi, ChaoZStrider you banned me from the chat when I said I was 11, but I'm actually 22; I wamted to see what would happen Please un ban me part 2 Seriously I am 22 look on my email. By the way, it is king ciaran17 Hey buddy! How have you been recently? You haven't been on chat in a while but I hope to see you soon enough! It's been a while! I miss talking to you. Oh I love your new Avatar btw! Very nice :3 haha. Anyway, I hope you talk back soon, or that you come back to chat soon. Bye for now. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 12:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Random Music for my talk page because I'm not ninja enough to make it invisible. Hey Happy birthday dude! -